


A Little Touch of Heavenly Light; Another Taste of Heavenly Rush

by Werewolfgirl44



Series: Dean and His Angels (Cas/Dean/Gabe) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But dont worry it's supernatural he's coming back, Character Death, M/M, Mating Bond, More tags to be added, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfgirl44/pseuds/Werewolfgirl44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: <br/>“Let me go Sammy. I can see them. They’re coming for me and it’s so bright….it’s beautiful. They’re coming for me. Let me go. Let me go to them.” I smiled as I told Sam. How could he not see them. They were the brightest most beautiful things I had ever seen.</p><p>“Who Dean? Tell me who!?!” Sam yelled out clutching at me tighter.</p><p>I just smiled feeling at peace for the first time in 2 years. “The missing pieces Sammy.” And then I let the darkness take me knowing I would wake up in the beautiful light.</p><p>Summary:<br/>Dean is slowly dying from the effects of hell and the missing pieces of his soul. His soul is crying out for its missing parts and he is languishing without them. When a hunt goes bad Dean is dying and Castiel and Gabriel hear Dean's soul screaming for them. they show up while Dean is on the brink of death and this is what happens after. (Crappy summary but I'll make a better one when I have time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Heart is a Hollow Plain

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore all events after Dean comes back from hell. He WASN'T the 1st seal. NO apocalypse. He is the righteous man. And he met the trickster and found out he was really Gabriel about a month before the start of the story.
> 
> Title from Breath of Life by:Florance and the Machine  
> I listen to this song while writing the story and it was the inspiration for this work. 
> 
> I own none of the characters or recognizable events. This is from my imagination. Hope you enjoy reading this. Kudos/Comments=love

Dean POV

 

I had been topside for about 6 months now and I don’t think I’ve slept since before the hellhounds showed up. It’s still hard to believe what Cas had told me:

“Dean, you were saved because you are the Righteous Man. Through the sheer will you have to do the right thing you’ve been saved. We have work for you.”

I don’t get how I could be the Righteous Man. I’m dirty and unclean. I’ll never make it to heaven like Sammy will. I know I’m going back downstairs it’s just a matter of when at this point. I’ve done too much and let down to many people and that’s not even considering what I did while in hell. Ill hunt and I’ll fight to the last man, but I’m just so _tired._ I can feel the emptiness in me. It’s a dark hole that going to pull me in soon. I’ve felt it ever since we first hunted the trickster. I still can’t believe the trickster is really Gabriel the archangel. The darkness didn’t really bother me that much, but adding it on top of my feeling about Hell and the memories of it and the no sleep; I know I’m in a bad place but I just can’t seem to pull out of it I just hope I don’t take Sammy or Bobby down with me.

 

I’m lying in some shitty bed in some death trap motel and I just can’t get myself out of bed and into the impala. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the half-empty bottle of Hunter’s Helper. As I was opening the bottle my phone went off. I sat the bottle back down and grabbed my phone instead. I flipped it open to see it was a text from Sam.

**From: Sam**

**Got a hunt. Bobby says it’s a nest of vamps. Meet me at the car in 10 minutes so we can get out of here. It’s a few hours north of here.**

I groaned as I rolled over and sat up. I got up and stuffed all my crap into my duffle including the bottle and yanked on my boots before grabbing the keys and tossing my bag in the trunk and getting in next to Sam. He told me where we were going as he handed me the coffee he had gone to get.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was dark by the time we drove into the town. I found the cheapest looking motel and Sam ran in to check us in then I dropped him at the room and went to grab us some food from the little diner I had passed on the way in.

 

As I was opening the motel door and about to enter I felt someone slam into me and before I had time to go for a weapon I felt fangs enter my neck. I fought to overpower him and get him off, but I was unable due to the lack sleep and food and the sheer volume of Hunter’s Helper in my system. He finally pulled back and smirked down at me with blood running down his chin before speaking.

 

“I smelled you at the diner and you were the best thing I’ve smelling in this shit-hole town for ages. I just had to have a taste before taking you to my maker.” As he stopped talking he leaned back down and bit me again.

 

“GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHER!” I heard Sam yell as he came in carrying our bags and a bucket of ice. He quickly dropped everything as he reached into my bag and yanked out a machete.

 

Before he turned to face Sam the vamp made sure to bite into my arteries and leave a big gash in them making me start to bleed out. I reached up and placed my hand over the bite trying to stem the blood flow as I heard the sounds of a fight over me. I felt a little woozy and I knew this was it. I was clocking out and soon I’d be back in Alistair’s clutches. I felt a spray of blood over my face and heard two thumps before I saw Sammy falling to his knees beside me. I felt him clamp his hands around mine and I looked up into his stricken face.

 

“It’ll be alright Sammy. It’s better this way. I won’t drag you down with me.” I said between panting breaths.

 

“No Dean. Just hold on it’ll be fine. Just stay with me let me pray to Cas. He can fix this. Dear Castiel, please come Dean’s dying please we need help. Stay with me Dean.” Sammy was crying and praying but I knew that no one would be here in time.

 

“Let me go Sammy. I can see them. They’re coming for me and it’s so bright….it’s beautiful. They’re coming for me. Let me go. Let me go to them.” I smiled as I told Sam. How could he not see them. They were the brightest most beautiful things I had ever seen.

 

“Who Dean? Tell me who!?!” Sam yelled out clutching at me tighter.

 

I just smiled feeling at peace for the first time in 2 years. “The missing pieces Sammy.” And then I let the darkness take me knowing I would wake up in the beautiful light.


	2. And the Fever Began to Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever intended to write a second chapter but decided to add one today. This is going to be then end for now. Who knows maybe one day I'll add some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majixsn I had completely forgotten about this story till I got the email saying it had a new comment. This chapter is dedicated to you for that. I hope you like it.

Dean POV 

I was afraid to open my eyes. I felt so warm and safe; I was afraid—how I hate that word—that it was just an illusion. I couldn’t hear anything but a slight ruffling sound—there were no screams. I didn’t believe it. It was just an illusion Alistair was making so when the pain finally came again it would be so much worse. I was so lost in my inner debate and trying to stay completely still that I didn’t hear anyone coming closer. When the hand touched my face my whole body tensed. I was just waiting for the pain to come and trying desperately to brace for it when I heard a very familiar voice. A voice that made me feel safe all over again.

“Dean you can open your eyes. We are safe here and I swear nothing can get in. come on, open your eyes.” The voice said.

I opened my eyes and couldn’t hold in the gasp. Everything was so beautiful. The kind of beautiful that makes you want to cry because of it. I glanced toward him and blinked in shock when I saw the other familiar face standing with him.

“Cas where the hell are we? I thought I was dying. And why the hell is the trickster here?” I was so confused I felt like I should be angry, but this place was so calming I couldn’t feel anything but safe and at peace.

“Not a trickster, Dean-o. I’m and angel. Archangel actually. Names Gabriel. And don’t worry, but you are dying. Cassie here and I heard your soul crying out for help and we came to heal you. Got here just in time too. We’re actually healing you as we speak. Time is slowed down where we are now. You should be okay now. Not just from this vampire attack but now you’ll start healing from hell.” Gabriel said. I looked over to Cas beside him and saw a weird look on his face. I took a step towards him and he started talking.

“Oh dean, I am so sorry. What I’ve done is inexcusable. I never even considered this happening and then I didn’t notice even the symptoms. I promise to fix this all.” Cas said leaving me even more confused.

“Okay so he’s Gabriel, I’m not gonna die, and my ‘soul’ evidently called to you two. Now just two questions: where in the hell are we? And what the hell are you talking about Cas?” I was getting more confused the longer they went on.

“When I pulled you out of hell I used my own grace to fix your body and patch up anything wrong. Evidently when Gabriel had you in the mystery spot he used his grace to keep you safe while everything was happening. That would normally be fine, but your soul is so pure you could be an angel. Your soul it seems was a perfect fit for mine and Gabriel’s grace. You are a perfect fit for us it seems. But we didn’t realize that and so you were going through Mate-Withdraw. Its why you haven’t been sleeping or eating and all the other things. Your soul was crying out to us.” Cas explained and now that he said it I could feel it. Deep inside where I’d always felt alone and like I was missing something—that was gone now. What I had been missing was them it seemed. 

I felt like I should be angrier or something but everything here just made so much sense. I turned to Gabriel hooping he’d tell me where we were. This place was just so beautiful that I secretly hoped we could come back someday.

“This place we’re in is a manifestation of your soul Dean. When we laid our hands on you to heal you, your soul drew us in to you. This way we could finish and be aware of the connection between us.” When Gabriel said we where in my soul I almost fell over.

“No way. This is so beautiful and I’m so fucked up you have to be wrong. My soul wouldn’t look like this I’ve done too much in my life to have it look like this.” I couldn’t believe this at all.

“Dean, listen to me. I told you, you are the Righteous Man. Your soul is so very pure—that why it looks like this. Never doubt how good you are Dean. This is what we see every time we look at you. You are beautiful: heart, mind, and soul.” Cas had walked to stand directly in front of me and he caught my eyes and wouldn’t look away while he was speaking.

“Okay I think I understand, but it might take a little while before I believe. If you’re healing me can I wake up now?” I asked and they both walked over to me and placed their hands where my heart would be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the motel room dean’s eyes flew open and he gasped sitting up really fast and reaching for his angels…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier…

“Who Dean? Tell me who!?!” Sam yelled out clutching at me tighter.

I just smiled feeling at peace for the first time in 2 years. “The missing pieces Sammy.” And then I let the darkness take me knowing I would wake up in the beautiful light.

Just as Dean’s eyes slid closed and Gabe and Cas appear having heard Dean's soul crying out to them. They had rushed to get there in time to save Dean. As soon as they landed they didn’t spare a look for each other as they reached out to heal Dean before it was too late. Then something wonderful happened. 

When they reached out and placed their hands on Dean thinking to heal him, instead their hands lit up bright white and they gasped as they felt their grace rush out their fingers to collide with the soul rushing to meet them through Dean’s arched chest. As soon as they touched him Dean arched into their touch, gasped and his eyes and mouth shot open to a blinding white light pouring out.

After a few moments the light faded and Dean—now fully healed—slumped back to the floor unconscious. Gabe and Cas then pulled their hands away and turned to look at the bewildered Sam. As Cas Open his mouth to explain they all heard a gasp and turned to see Dean setting up in reaching out. Now instead of speaking Gabe and Cas both rushed over to Dean and paused before wrapping their arms around him. Dean looked up at them and said two words: “I remember.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Cas and Gabe were on him. In the next second before Sam could say or do anything the three vanished from the room. The only thing they left behind was an envelope on the ground where they had been standing. Sam picked it up and read the front. 

“Sam, explanation inside”


End file.
